In various devices, data are exchanged, such as electronic data representing physical quantities.
The data may for instance be exchanged between units of the device, and/or with units of external devices. The data may be also computed and stored in the device.
The exchange of data in a device is generally known in the art as “data traffic”.
The data may further be processed, for instance by a processing unit.
The processing of these data by the processing unit may comprise an analysis of these data, for instance to detect anomalies in these data, thus being able to raise an alert.
The general tendency is to increase the number and the size of the data which are exchanged.
Huge amounts of data, which may in addition vary in time, may thus be exchanged.
The analysis of these data, in order to detect anomalies, thus becomes cumbersome.
Accordingly there is a need in the art to provide new systems and methods for data traffic analysis.